Just a Dream
by TygerTyger23
Summary: AU Song-fic, Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.


Summary: AU Song-fic, Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood

Short and Simple, I'm terrible at summarys. :P

Please Leave a review, it's my first fic, so please tell me what you think!

* * *

**JUST A DREAM**

**It was 2 weeks after the day she turned 18**

No. No. It couldn't be true. He wasn't dead. She hadn't even seen him since the summer, hadn't even heard him say "Happy Birthday" before he was gone. She sighed as she walked downstairs, twisting the engagement ring on her finger.

**All dressed in white**

Ginny walked slowly and carefully to her car, trying to keep her wedding dress clean. She didn't really know why she had decided to wear it, but it seemed fitting. She could never love anyone but Harry.

**Going to the church that night.**

Her mother had told her she didn't have to go if it hurt to much, she had even tried talking her out of it, but it was one thing Ginny had to do. She carefully got into her car. She could have easily apparated there, or used the floo, but she decided to drive, to give her some time to think.

**She had his box of letters in her passenger seat**

Hermione had given those to her, a couple days after Harry's death. She had tearfully told her that Harry had written a letter to her every night, after he though she and Ron were asleep. As soon as Hermione had left, Ginny read and re-read all of the letters, until she finally fell asleep, dreaming of Harry.

**Sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue**

Ginny had rolled her eyes at first when her mother had told her about little things to do for your wedding. But now she saw, that even if you weren't superstitious, it still meant something.

**And when the church doors opened up wide**

She had talked to Ron and Hermione and decided to have the funeral at the church where Harry's parents had been married.  
It was right next to the Cemetery where Lily and James were buried. Another tear threatened to spill out as she added in her head _"and soon Harry too"_. Just then the church doors banged open, revealing Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, George,  
and Mr. Weasley carrying a casket.

**She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears**

She pulled her veil over her face, while fighting the tears as hard she could. She had chosen to sit alone in the front row, across from Ron and Hermione. She didn't know why, but she had to do this alone.

**She just could not believe it.**

He couldn't be dead. Never. He wasn't dead! He was the "chosen one' wasn't he? Memories from the night flashed across her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Avada Kedevra!  
Expelliarmis!_

_The Harry's red spell blocked Voldemort's green killing curse, which then killed him. But the second Voldemort was killed,  
the floor beneath Harry collapsed, killing him._

_End Flashback_

**She heard the trumpets from the military band - and the flowers fell out of her hand**

The ministry was giving him an Auror funeral, so they played trumpets as they walked up the aisle. "This is too real"  
thought Ginny. Her flowers, white roses with a green trim the exact same shade as Harry's eyes, fell from her hand unnoticed.

**Baby, Why'd you have to leave me, Why'd you have to go?**

Why Harry? Why Him? Why did did you have to leave me here, without you? She had already gone through this once, when Hagrid was carrying him, only to find out he was alive as he miraculously appeared to fight Voldemort, only to find him dead again. Why Me? Why Him?

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

Ginny turned her head before anyone could see the tear rolling down her cheek. _This wasn't supposed to happen.  
This should be our wedding, not a funeral_ Ginny had dreamed of their wedding since she had met Harry 7 years ago,  
too shy to even talk in front of him. She stifled a smile, What was she doing laughing during a funeral? _Funeral_  
He was gone. So were all her dreams of weddings and houses.

**I can't even breathe**

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She had done this for 17 years without a second thought, why was it so hard now? _"He's gone"_ It was so obvious, but still, she could barely breathe. Everytime she tried to talk, or even breathe, it was like she was choking on air. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

**It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background**

Ginny hadn't really even heard all the people talking to her, from the moment after Harry died. It was like she was on the outside looking in, numb to everyone. It just couldn't be real. Her whole body felt strange, like it belonged to someone else, like she wasn't really there.

**Everybody's saying he's not coming home now**

_Flashback  
"No!" Ginny screamed, "He's not dead"  
"Ginny..." Mrs Weasley began.__"No!He's not dead! He's not!"_

_End Flashback_

No, he wouldn't do this to her. He would never leae her alone. So why did he leave? Everyday Ginny kept expecting him to come walking through the door, apologizing for making her believe he was dead. Ginny could feel the stares she got,  
everywhere she went, "Harry Potter's famous girlfriend" - Unable to except that he was dead

**This can't be happening to me - This is just a dream**

It wasn't real, It couldn't be. It was all just a dream. She prayed that she could wake up, just wake up and see Fred and Harry again, and everyone who died. _No. _They couldn't have died. How could she live with out them?

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**

Ginny finally looked up. The same tiny man who had held Dumbledore's funeral, and married Bill and Fleur was there. _"He didn't even know Harry, how can he tell us what kind of person he was?"_ Ginny was too tired to even care. She was just tired of all of this, Tired of being stared at, tired of being comforted, tired of being sad. _It's just a dream._

**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt.**

So the tiny man began his prayer. _"Like this hurt could be healed!"_ It was like someone had taken and just ripped half her heart out, and all she could do was sit there and bleed. That half she had given Harry, was gone forever. No one could ever replace that missing piece, how could she ever get over it?

**Then the congregation all stood up and sand the saddest song that she ever heard**

After what seemed like forever, the little wizard finally stopped droning, and they all stood to sing. It was almost the saddest song Ginny had ever heard, second only to Fawkes' Lament. She would not cry, she could not cry. She had to be strong, for her mum, for her brothers, for Harry. She glanced over at Ron and Hermione, holding hands while Hermione cried on Ron's shoulder. _"They finally got together - About time,"_ muttered Ginny.

**Then they handed her a folded up flag, and she held onto all she had left of him - oh and what could have been**

The ceremony was almost over. _"Finally,"_ Ginny thought,_ 'the darn man will stop talking about Harry as if he knew him"_. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up, along with a group of Aurors. Ginny took her cue and stood up, as they presented her with Harry's wand, and Order of Merlin, First Class. She sat back down, glaring straight ahead. Harry deserved more than and medal that the ministry gave to anyone who would give them enough money. She held onto Harry's wand like a lifeline. It seemed to be radiating warmth, as soon as she touched it. Like Harry's wand was trying to comfort her.

**And then the guns rang one last shot, and it felt like a bullet in her heart**

Ginny drove slowly to the Cemetery. When she got there, it was raining. _"Wonderful"_ Ginny thought. She walked over to the rest of the group. The Aurors were all lined up, ready to give their last tribute to Harry. They lowered the casket. Ginny threw the first fistful of dirt in the grave, right as the Aurors gave their version of a 21 gun salute. Bang. Bang. Bang.  
It was like someone was shooting holes in her heart, leaving behind empty craters.

**This is just a dream**

_"It couldn't be real"_ Ginny thought, for the hundredth time. _No._ It started pouring. Still she stood there, while everyone else left. She stood there for what seemed like hours. Then all of the sudden, she turned and ran to her car and jumped in. She hit the gas. _"Please wake me up. This is Just a dream"_

**Just a dream**

Ginny drove home. It couldn't be true. She ran up to her room and pulled a box from under her bed. Inside was everything Harry had ever written or given to her. The good memories and the bad. She sighed. While she could never be whole again, that didn't mean she didn't have to stop living.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first fic, so I know it's terrible, please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
